False Love
by ily4eva
Summary: Fang thinks he's in love with Lissa, when really it's just the School's plan to destroy the Flock. During a fight, Max takes a bullet for Fang, and he realizes he is really in love with Max. However, Max is now dying and the School's plan is still in play
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

The night was dark and seemed to swallow the stars whole, but the moon was out and the stars guided to that light.

Smiling a little at that thought, I turned to check on my flock. By flock I really mean my family of human avian kids. We had kicked eraser butt and settled in a far enough save as the devils retreated. You're probably reading this going WTF?! Haha… you're missing out.

My family being the flock and I were taken by The School at birth and experimented on. We lived in cages and were fed junk. Days passed by, and we knew nothing but pain and torture. Those monsters with white coats injected God knows what and let fate take over from there. So far, we were the most successful experiment.

Angel's the youngest at 7. She's incredibly sweet and a mind reader. 2 in 1. She's blood related to Gazzy who's 8. Nudge follows at 9. She's a very annoying talker, but like everyone else in the flock she kicks butt. Iggy's 14, but he's blind due to a failed experiment. That didn't matter. He's other senses are so sharp someone could be standing 30 feet away holding their breath and he'd know someone's there. Gazzy and Iggy are best friends and beast at making bombs. Then there's Fang. He's mysterious, dark, and quiet. Rarely, does he ever show emotions with his dark features: dark skin, eyes, and hair. He's 14 and also my best friend. I can read him better then anyone else and he reads me like a book. Finally, me. Hey, I'm Max. I'm 14 and the leader of this flock. My/our goal? Defeat Itex and save the world. Easier said then done.

So, the school gave all 6 of us wings making us 98% human and 2% bird. The only difference is we heal quicker, faster reflex, kick butt, eat more, and we can fly. Jeb, one of the scientists, "kidnapped" us from the school and took care of us. He gave us our life back… and then he left. We were left alone in the world to fend for ourselves and that's exactly what we did. This is the only life we know.

Next lesson: Erasers. They are also mutants except they do no good in this world. Half human and half dogs with tiny wings to even out the battlefield. Goal? To capture us and throw us back into cages. Their leader is also my half brother: Ari. Originally, he was years younger then me and always looking up to me. Now, he looks years older and is always trying to kill me. Yeah, our life sucks, but don't even dare feel bad for us. We wouldn't have it any other way.

Everyone's asleep even Fang. I had first watch and in about 10 minutes would have to wake Fang up for second watch. Someone's got to be alert at all times. Who knows when someone's going to attack?

The 10 minutes were almost up when a loud explosion was heard. Where did it come from? I don't know, but when I looked ahead there were Erasers heading our way.

Welcome to my life.

**Hey! This is only first chapter and more like an introduction to the Flock's life. Don't worry, the story gets better. At least better then this! :P haha. Ok so, some of yall may have read the story Max and Fang: A Fairytale which is also written by me. I've also decided to discontinue it. Well, I really don't want to, but I'm really stuck. I don't know what else to do with it, so either some one you people comment and give me ideas or I quit. Haha. Lets see how far I get on this story. :P Anyways, hope yall enjoyed it. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!!!!!! THANKS! **

**3 Eiline **


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

_Welcome to my life…_

My wings were wide open soaring into the sky with grace. Yep. That's me! The Flock's all flying right beside me. Nudge was babbling on to Angel who of course being the sweetheart she is listened. Gazzy and Iggy laughed and high fived probably new bomb creation. Fang was silent as usual. Me? Nothing. I was just enjoying time off. No attacks and nothing dangerous in sight. Those Erasers that attacked that night left as quickly as they had come. We assumed they only wanted to know our location, so we kicked their butt and left. Ari wasn't even with them, and without Ari orders couldn't be made. Suddenly without warning, Fang flew up beside me.

"Where we headed?"

"I don't know yet. Got ideas?" Fang stared ahead. Before he could answer, Nudge pitched in.

"Hey Max! Can we land now?" Fang flew away and went back into silence.

"Hey Nudge. Sure?"

"Finally! Where?"

"I don't know." I looked down and realized there was a little town nearby. Whether it was safe or not? Who knows…

"Well I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Uh. Yeah. Why not?"

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Down there."

"Right now?"

"Yes! Go!" I chuckled. Nudge was getting on my nerves but doesn't she always. Nudge grinned and went back to tug Angel down.

"At the town" I announced and angled down. Everybody followed. The population wasn't dense, so we landed in one of the alleys so no one would notice our wings.

After everyone was on ground, we went on foot and found a restaurant a few blocks off. No one cared whether it was decent or not. Normally, we'd be camping out eating nothing or close to nothing.

Like said before, population was low, so as expected there was no wait and there weren't many people present. We got a long table for 6 and we all piled in.

"Max! Can I sit by you?" It was Angel. I laughed then picked her up and swung her into the seat next to me.

"Of course!" She smiled and Nudge sat next to her. Fang sat across from me beside Gazzy who sat next to Iggy. We were all seated and starving. The waitress came. I noticed Fang staring at her with a little smile. She had red hair that were in waves and went a little past her shoulder. Her eyes were big and a hazel with long eyelashes covered in mascara, but that's not all. Her face was covered in makeup. I don't even know if I'd be able to name them all. Mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder might I mention **layers **of it, foundation, lipstick in 3 different shades?, lip gloss… is that really necessary?, and I think she put something on her eyebrows to make them look darker. Anyways, I didn't like it. I also didn't particularly like the way Fang looked at her.

"Hey, I'm Lissa. May I get you guys something to drink?"

Surprisingly Fang spoke first. "I'll have one cup of water."

The Flock looked at him shocked. First of all, Fang who usually never speaks or is the last to just spoke first. Second of all, one cup?! That's it?! Third of all, water?! No soda?! What's wrong with him?! One cup is not going to do jack, and water's what we have everyday while on the run. Is he only going to order one meal too?!

Lissa wrote it down and waited for us to keep going. She thought it normal of course. She's a complete human.

"3 cups of Coke please!" Nudge broke the second of silence.

"3 cups of Sprite!" Angel followed.

"2 cups of Coke and 1 cup of Root Beer!" Gazzy answered.

"4 cups of Dr. Pepper" that was Iggy.

I was last, but I was still staring at Fang shocked who didn't notice me staring. Everyone turned including Fang and I realized it was my turn.

"Same." I said quietly. By then, Lissa's eyes had gone wide. She was obviously amused.

"Um. Ok then, I'll get that in." "Geez with 2 hands…" I heard her mumble as she left.

"What the heck was that?!" I immediately burst out.

"What?" Fang went back to his no speaking attitude.

"One cup? Of water?!"

"I'm not thirsty."

"Oh yeah. That's what it is." He shrugged then looked back down at his menu. Angel was staring at me obviously trying to read my mind. I blocked it swiftly.

Still, I was not happy with the way Fang acted. He says he's not thirsty, but I know him well enough. He's falling for that girl, Lissa. He was trying to act normal. Yep. He's only going to get one meal, too. Just watch.

Lissa got 3 other waiters to carry in the drinks for her. She was empty handed as she led them to our table, said thank you, and waved good-bye. Lazy ass…

"There you go! Ready to order?"

"Quesadilla Explosion Salad please?" It was Fang. One order. Told ya. Lissa looked up at him, for he was the first to speak again. Only this time, Lissa seemed to _really _see him. Her eyes went wide for a second. Then, she gave him a look and smiled.

"Sure. Anything else?" She added. I smirked. That sounded convincing.

"Maybe later." Fang replied still smiling a little. Whoa!! What?! Guess it was convincing.

"I want 5 Big Mouth Burgers with everything on it!" Nudge squealed practically drooling. Lissa wrote it down, but her eyes were still on Fang.

"4 Baby Back Ribs"

"4 Bacon Ranch Chicken Quesadillas"

"5 Country Fried Steak"

"5 Grilled Shrimp Alfredos." I finally answered. Lissa just nodded and left with a smile hanging in the air for Fang.

Fang didn't say anything, but it was obvious to me that he was anxious to see that Lissa girl again.

The food finally arrived only it wasn't carried by Lissa. Once again, she pointed to our table then left. Fang finished fast. He only had one meal, and it was salad. He drank down his water, too. Lissa noticed and offered another glass which Fang accepted. I expected that.

"Hey wait. I'm done, and they're still eating. Want to talk?" That was Fang. Fang said that. I didn't expect that.

"Sure!" Of course, Lissa agreed. Fang got out and sat in another booth with Lissa. I tried not to vomit. Fang just ditched us for Lissa. That was cold. They talked until the manager caught Lissa slacking off. I could faintly here them.

"Lissa what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh sorry sir. I just thought I could get to know the customer better."

"Do you want to get fired?"

"No sir. I…"

"It was my fault." Fang again. "My family's still eating, so I just wanted to talk. She's an amazing waitress."

"Uh huh… Well get back to work."

Then, thing got quiet again. I tilted my head just a little to see what would happen. To my anguish, the manager left and Lissa leaned up and kissed him. She kissed Fang. Guess what? Fang kissed back. I wish I could say he was hesitant, but he wasn't. Not even a little.

**Was that better?? I hope so! Anyways, review!! Please!!! :) Oh and if you like action or FAX don't worry. They're comin! :P**

**3 Eiline**


	3. Chapter 3

What did I do when I saw Lissa chewing on Fang's face? And Fang chewing back? I stood up marching straight towards them. The flock stopped eating and stared.

"Oh this should be good." Gazzy said.

"Where's she going? Iggy asked."

"Doing something very stupid, and necessary." Angel said sweetly. She had already read my mind.

"Yo! Lissa chick!" She turned at her name, and when she did, I slapped her right across her makeup screwed over face. Well, only enough to sting, If I really wanted to hurt her, she would've been dead and buried by now.

Then, I noticed something. Her eyes were like a pure black, like the mouth of a giant cave. When, I slapped her they turned back to hazel. Also, once they did Fang seemed to snap out of it.

"I smell something good." He said walking back over to the table to eat.

Lissa smirked as if she achieved something, maybe she did.

"What were you doing?" I asked in a mean voice.

She tilted up her chin and smiled. "Making out with a hot guy."

"No you weren't."

"It doesn't matter, but time's running out Max…" she paused for a second "So I got to get back to work."

Yeah there's definitely something creepy about that girl. Wait, I don't remember ever telling her my name. Or maybe I did. Ugh Doesn't matter. I stomped back to our table.

"Yeah! Go Max!" Iggy commented. I ignored him.

"Fang…" I said obviously pissed.

Fang noticed my extremely mad expression, and took that as a warning. He put his hands up as if to calm me down. Yeah that'll work. Psh.

"Ok wait Max. Before you assume anything…"

"Fang? I think we need to talk… outside. Angel?"

"Yes Max?!"

"Stay OUT of my head." Angel lowered her head in disappointment.

Then, I grabbed Fang's shirt by the neck collar and practically dragged him out. His face was emotionless like always, but I knew his knew he was in big trouble.


End file.
